Just Dance-off
Summary:'The Rebel Hunters have a Dance-off at Akanni's place with her son and daughter. ''We open up outside Akanni Owo's mansion. It seems calm and peaceful, but suddenly, a group of children appear and smile at each other. One, who seems to be the eldest, knocks on thr door. '''Akanni Owo:*opens door*''Hello Toni, Ife! '''Toni and Ife': Ekaasan, Auntie Akanni. Akanni Owo: Nice to meet y'all at the back, too! Nia Troy:'Nice to meet you, ma'am. '''Foxx Otur:'Yo! 'Japanese Hunters:'Hajimemashite! '''Akanni Owo: Come on in kids! The kids head inside and look around the huge mansion. Ife Jakuta: So this is like our second house. If you use that logic we have four Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: Woah! Yoruko Senju: ''' It's kinda like Minato-kun's place. '''Toni Jakuta: Hey, wanna come up to our usual room? Aunt Akanni's kids are up there. Yang Hou: Hell yeah! They walk upstairs into a big room where a boy and a girl are sitting, playing WWE 2k17 as John Cena and Undertaker. Mosope Owo:'I,I, got it! Yes! Beat you! '''Folarin Owo:'No!!! '''Toni Jakuta: Still getting your but whipped by Mosi, Fola? Folarin Owo: Shut up! Mosope Owo: He totally is! I feel like I could defeat anyone in any video game. *he smiles at Toni* Including Just Dance. Toni Jakuta: I sense a challenge. Come on in Guys! The Rebel Hunters walk in. Ife Jakuta: (speaks so quickly) So this is Nia, Foxx, Yoruko, Adolpha, Lupe, Trifa, Vidyut, Akhiro, Hachi, Eigou, Kagami, Setsuna, Jewel, Valeria, Adam, Shade, Talia, Yang, Amber and Hinoka. Talia Reflection: Woah, there, Ife. Do you think they'll be able to process that? Folarin Owo: Of course! *recites name correctly with Mosi* Rebel Hunters: Nice. Toni Jakuta: This is Folarin, or Fola, and Mosope, or Mosi. Setsuna Mikoto: Hello guys. Mosi, it looks like you're up for a challenge. Ife Jakuta: Time for a dance off! Toni sets up the game while the Hunters and Folarin sit down in the room. Mosope Owo: So, Toni. What song to choose? Folarin Owo: Play Tumbum! Toni Jakuta: Good idea. We shall play Tumbum... She smiles. Toni Jakuta: Extreme. Hinoka Kodomo: 'are you sure? '''Toni Jakuta: '''Trust me, I got this. ''The game begins Toni vs Mosi. The song starts and they start moving their hips to the music, soon the serious part starts. They try their best to keep in sync with the song but the footwork compiled with the fast pace resulted in Mosi tripping over and falling on his face. Automatically making Toni the winner. '''Toni Jakuta: Ha ha! Megastar to your four stars! Ife Jakuta: 'Oooohhh! You just got Tabum-ed! '''Mosope Owo: '''Oh yeah? What song do you want next? '''Ife Jakuta: '''How about....Beep!Beep! Ima Sheep? '''Mosope Owo: '''You have to be insane! I'll beat anyone at this! '''Talia Reflection: '''Oh dear gods no...not that song... ''Ife starts shooting up and down and screaming Beep Beep I'm A Sheep. '''Toni Jakuta: Oh my god. First of all, your singing is bad. Second of all, your dancing is bad, and third of all, you are screaming at a dangerously high level. You could make us all deaf. Folarin Owo: Roasted! Toasted! Toni Jakuta: *focuses attention on the game* Mosi, let's play. They start playing the song, and they get almost all the moves, but Mosi surprisingly misses the last yeah and enables Toni to win the match. Setsuna Mikoto: How about a one against 2 at Bubble Pop? Me and Kagami versus you. 'Toni Jakuta: '''Bring it on! But still, if I fail, don't blame me. ''The three are shown dancing together to the K-Pop song which Toni doesn't understand a single word in the lyrics. They all copy the moves exactly, which results in them all tying for first place. Category:Fan Webisodes